


Wearing Only This

by Merzibelle



Series: Tim's Day Off [2]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Episode Tag, F/M, Gen, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-19
Updated: 2013-11-19
Packaged: 2018-01-02 01:19:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1050819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merzibelle/pseuds/Merzibelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While visiting an art gallery, Tony is shocked to learn what else Tim does on his time off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wearing Only This

**Author's Note:**

> Like the previous story in this series, this is a result of that very tempting line from the recent NCIS episode "Alibi" (Season 11, Episode 8) where Tim told Tony: "You have no idea what I do on my time off." Second, it's the second in a series of short one shots or stories of what Tim could possibly do on his time off. I also owe this one to Merucha's suggestion. Finally, the title is taken from the movie, _Titanic._

# Wearing Only This

Tony followed his current girlfriend into the gallery and suppressed a sigh. He should have known it was one of those exhibits. Instead of getting an hour or two of free food and drink while looking at interesting art, he was stuck following her around looking at a variety of art students’ ideas of good art. He understood the need for these shows to allow the students to try to find patrons or to learn how their personal styles meshed with the local arts community but God some of the crap the students put out was disturbing, for instance, the pile of garbage as so-called modern sculpture. “So why’d you drag me here again?”

“You want to get laid.” Emily smirked up at him. “Besides, I have a couple of pieces of art you’d like to see in the back. Or did you forget what I do on my days off?”

“Oh!” Tony lifted her hand and kissed the back. “Of course not, m’lady. I remember well. So dazzle me with your…”

“Can it.” She smacked the back of her hand into his stomach. Then she grinned at his soft grunt of pain. He really liked Emily. They’d dated off and on for years since his break up with Jeanne and despite his circling around Ziva. Yet, neither was willing to settle down so when they got too comfortable, they split up for a while before coming back to each other. “Now, this way…”

Tony followed her past a variety of strange sculptures, photographs and paintings most of which were classified as modern art until they reached the more fine art and classical pieces in the back of the gallery. It was quieter here with small groups of well-dressed men and women slowly moving through oil paintings, black and white photographs, and the rare watercolor or color photograph. At first it was landscapes and costumed people, but at the very back were the fine art nudes. A large oil painting of Emily dominated the main wall. She was posed draped in silk and looking back over her shoulder one foot stepping over the edge of an old fashioned claw foot tub. Tony took a quick glance at the listed price and the name of the artist, making a mental note of both for a later talk with the gallery owner. That painting would be his before the night was over.

He kissed Emily before allowing her to lead him deeper into this part of the showing. Nothing really caught his attention until they reached a series of black and white photographs at the very back of the gallery. A young looking man posed in the nude against what looked like a brick wall. His face was always shadowed but it was the gun holster slung around his hips which initially caught Tony’s eye. He followed the set of pictures along from the first standing pose down to the final one where the first man was standing over a man kneeling nude in the classic ‘hands behind your head’ position with his gun held on the kneeling man. It was in that final shot that Tony went from admiring to shocked. He recognized the tattoo, just visible in the image, from a years ago discussion and occasional hazardous material incidents. “Oh my God.”

“Tony?” Emily rested a hand on his arm to get his attention. “You know him?”

“Oh my God…” Tony could only repeat the phrase as he stared at the photographs. A hard slap to the back of his head caused him to yelp before glaring down as his girlfriend. He started to protest, only to fall silent as he spotted Gibbs standing just beyond her with the gallery owner beside him. “Boss! It’s…”

“Yep.”

Tony stared as Gibbs handed over a credit card to the owner who disappeared with a pleased grin. “But… Boss… Probie…”

“Yep.”

Tony gave up coherence in favor of watching Gibbs sign a credit card receipt, take his card back and walk away. He blinked after his boss several times before shaking his head and sighing. His innocent Probie posed nude and Gibbs just bought the pictures. Maybe Hell had frozen over when he wasn’t paying attention. A gently cleared throat brought his attention to the gallery owner and his own purchases as he struggled to make sense of the night.

 


End file.
